


Summer Matchmaking

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Last Summer [4]
Category: Great-Uncle Dracula Series - Jayne Harvey
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bad Matchmaking, Cupid - Freeform, F/M, Humor, Love Potion/Spell, Matchmaking, Summer Collab 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Emily simply wanted to get Hector and Winnie together.
Relationships: Hector Spector/Winnie Witcherson, Wanda McWitch/Wolfie Johnson
Series: Last Summer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850053
Kudos: 1
Collections: (Prompts) Last Summer Collab Prompts, Focus on Female Characters, MinorFandomFest, Monster Works





	Summer Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Great-Uncle Dracula. This was written for one of the prompts for Last Summer Conest Collab over on Wattpad. I'm going to try to write at least one story per prompt before August 15th for the fun of it. This one is written for **Cupid** 's prompt and needed to be 1.5-2k.
> 
> _"You mistakenly shot someone with your arrow who didn't deserve an ounce of love. The warning signs were there but you ignored it and fled the scene. Ensue the chaos._

“Why did I have to try and play the role of Cupid?”

Out of all the people Emily knew, Wanda McWitch remained the last person deserving of love. She still remembered how the girl picked on her when she first moved to the small town for being _normal_ , of all things. Of course, in a town of monsters, _being_ normal wasn’t considered a favorable thing. As someone who was only a quarter vampire, certain things didn’t come easily to Emily.

Certain things included the performing of spells.

Of course, Emily knew why she’d attempted playing Cupid, purposefully finding a love spell which would solve the problem; her best friend Winnie pined for their childhood friend Hector Spector, yet neither made any progress towards asking the other out the entire school year. As such, Emily thought using the spell might move things along, only she should have known things wouldn’t have gone the way they should have.

She’d accidentally used the spell on Wanda McWitch instead.

More specifically, she’d arranged for Winnie and Hector to meet up with her at a specific spot in the park that summer morning, but she’d mistaken Wanda McWitch from behind as Winnie due to the fact – well, Wanda just so happened to be standing in the exact place Emily told Winnie to be, but when Wanda started turning around –

Emily let out a gasp and dove for cover behind a nearby tree. She placed a hand over her mouth. Glancing around the tree, she saw someone starting to approach and –

Well, she took off, muttering, “Why did I have to go and try and play the role of Cupid!” Her first instinct was not wanting to see the poor patsy who would come across Wanda’s path first, nor did she want to see – well, the results of someone falling in love with Wanda McWitch of all people. She wanted to gag at the mere thought. “What could possibly go wrong? I mean, I always get the spells wrong, right? So the chances of this one…”

Emily stopped in her tracks, catching sight of Winnie standing at a specific part of the park waiting for someone. Emily hurried over, swallowing. “Winnie. What are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here?” Winnie smiled at her best friend. “Waiting for you silly.”

“Wait…” Emily wondered if she’d written the wrong place down in the letters she wrote. “So it was here that I’d asked to meet you.”

Winnie pulled out the letter, tilting her head. “Oh. Well…” Then came the words Emily didn’t want to hear. “Oh! I guess not. No wonder you were surprised.”

“Wait. If you showed up here, and I _didn’t_ get the place wrong…” A hand clapped over her mouth, realizing the person who approached Wanda must have been…

“Emily Normal!”

Winnie stiffened at the sound of Wanda’s voice; Emily couldn’t blame her, given how angry Wanda sounded. “What does she want?”

“I may have put a spell on her.”

“ _Exactly_ , and you’re going to tell me exactly what spell it is and break it!”

“Um – well,”

“Emily!” Wanda hissed under her breath, glaring daggers at Emily.

“Hey, Wanda.” Emily felt the color drain from her face upon hearing the sound of Hector’s voice.

Winnie tilted her head. “Hey. Why is Hector calling out for you Wanda?”

“Shoot. Let’s go before he finds us.”

“But I like…”

Wanda now glared at Winnie while hurrying along the park path. “Library. Now. Before _he_ funds us, particularly me.”

Winnie nodded her head but started hurrying along after the other girl despite obviously not wanting to. Emily didn’t want to either – nor did she _want_ to help Wanda with anything. However, on top of the fact it was obvious from the tone in Hector’s voice that for once Emily’s spell did indeed work, the last thing she needed was word getting back to her uncle that she’d misused a spell.

Somehow, on the way to the library, they managed to avoid Hector, although for a few minutes right before they took off they overheard him calling out for Wanda. Emily felt a blush spreading across her cheeks, knowing full well everything going on right now was her fault. “If only it didn’t involve Hector.”

“Excuse me?” Wanda let out a sound of exasperation, leaning over the library table.

“So, what’s going on?” Winnie of course remained clueless.

“Wanda’s mad a guy is groveling all over her.” Emily retorted, glaring at Wanda wishing the girl would just disappear.

“What’s new about that? All the guys grovel over her.”

Emily let out a sigh. “Not Hector and Wolfie.”

“What do Hector and Wolfie…”

“Just tell her Normal!” Wanda let out a deep breath. “And no, the guys don’t grovel over me like _that_. _That_ is an over-exaggeration.” Her face became tinted by a slight red, yet Emily ignored her embarrassment.

“I may have cast a love spell on her by mistake.”

“Why would you do that?”

“I was trying to get you and Hector together.” Emily let out a sigh. “ _Some cupid I am._ ”

Winnie stood there pondering Emily’s words carefully. “So, Hector’s falling in love with Wanda instead of me?”

“Um…”

“I wouldn’t call it love.” Wanda stood up straight. “Which spell did you use Normal?”

“I…”

“Hector doesn’t like me?” Winnie’s lip trembled, a few tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Wanda’s jaw dropped slightly. Emily glared at her. “I kind of have more important things to worry about right now than you Wanda?”

“Well, don’t you think solving _my_ problem will solve her problem? Why is it you don’t think things through Normal?”

“See, there you go picking on us…”

“Stating the truth isn’t picking on you!”

“Seriously…”

Wanda’s hand slammed down. “The spell Normal!”

“Fine.” Emily let out a sigh, heading towards the bookshelf looking for the book she found the spell in. “You _weren’t_ the one who Hector was supposed to fall in love with.”

“It’s _not_ love.”

“Yes, it is.” Winnie fiddled with her fingers, looking down at the ground, a sniffle leaving as she attempted keeping herself from crying. “I mean, it’s a love spell.”

“Here it is, I think.” Emily pulled a book from the shelf and walked the item over to the library table, plopping it down with a resounding thud. Wanda looked at the book with irritation until Emily picked the book up and flipped through, looking for the exact spell. She took a deep breath upon finding the page.

“So? What doe sit say to break the spell. And don’t tell me this is one of those spells which wear off, because the last thing I need…”

“True love’s kiss.” Emily glared at the page.

“I told you it wasn’t love.”

“Yeah, but it’s a love spell.”

“Earth to normal. Love spells…”

“But – who’s true love’s kiss?” Winnie glanced down at her hands. “I mean, I don’t know if Hector even likes me.”

“You like him, right?” Wanda let out a sigh, sounding quite annoyed, She didn’t look either of the other two girls in the eye.

“Well, yes.”

“Then just kiss him and break the stupid skill.”

“I can’t!”

Emily looked over at her friend, watching her cheeks turn a vivid red. “Any other ideas?”

“Let me see the book.” Reluctantly, Emily handed the book over to Wanda. She looked over the spell in question said. “All it says is, ‘to break the spell, there must be a true love’s kiss’.”

“That means Winnie needs to kiss Hector,” Emily stated.

“And why’s that?”

Her hands narrowed at Wanda. “You should know that. That’s how things are in fairy tales.”

“But in fairy tales, true love’s kiss is the person meant to be with the person forever and ever, but I don’t know if…”

Wanda let out a sigh. “Life isn’t a fairy tale. Anyways, let’s go find _him_.”

“Yeah, but…” Winnie twiddled her fingers, looking down at the ground nervously. “How do we find Hector to…”

“Not _him_. The person I’m talking about – they should be in the library. They’re almost always in the library during the summer and it’s this hot outside. An abnormal day with no clouds in sight. That is unless he’s at home. Let’s hope he’s not.”

“Who are you talking about?”

Wanda didn’t answer, instead of heading to another part of the library. “There he is.”

“Wait…” Emily let out a sigh of frustration. “Wolfie?”

“Wolfie.” Wanda walked towards the table towards Wolfie who sat with his feet up on the table and a book open over his face, taking a nap. She kicked the back of the chair. “Yo. Wimpy werewolf! Your friend Emily’s gone and done it again. Gone and messed up a spell.”

“So?”

“So? We need your help breaking it.”

“No thanks.” Wolfie continued lying there, his boots up on the library table – something Emily suspected the librarians wouldn’t like to see. “I don’t want to know what kind of trouble she’s gotten into this time, but maybe just maybe the two of you might become friends if…”

“Friends!” Emily felt her entire body bristle. “Friends with Wanda?” She watched Wolfie completely tense up. “I don’t want to help her! I didn’t even intend to cast the love spell on her of all people! I mean, she’s the last one deserving of love!”

She heard a sigh from Wolfie. He reached a hand up, pulling away from the book, but he looked Wanda right in the eye. “You’re crying.”

“I’m not…” Wanda’s voice was tight, yet definitely did sound like she was on the verge of tears. Out of curiously, Emily moved closer, realizing her words definitely hit a nerve. Wanda was close to tears but keeping them in check.

“Don’t be silly. Everybody deserves to be loved, even Wanda.”

Wolfie sat up setting the book on the table, then stood up. He looked at Emily’s rather guilty face before rubbing the back of his neck. “Winnie’s right. There’s no such thing as a person who doesn’t…

“Hey, Wanda.”

Emily tensed up, seeing Hector appear. “Oh, dear.”

“You…” Wolfie cleared his throat, looking at his best friend.

“Hey. You’re my best friend Wolfie, but if you touch my girl…”

“Sorry for doing this!” Wanda took a deep breath, reaching out with both hands for Wolfie’s face.

“Wait…” Emily’s eyes blinked, but she didn’t get any more words out when Wanda locked lips with Wolfie. “Uh.”

“… I’ll throttle…” Hector slowed down, staring ahead. “What was I doing? _Why_ is Wanda kissing Wolfie?”

“Got to go!” Wanda pulled away, leaving the room, leaving the four friends standing there.

“Um, what is going on?” Hector’s eyes blinked. “Did Wanda…”

“Yeah. She did. Traitor.” Emily glared at Wolfie.

“Traitor? You’re the one who used a love spell in the first place.” His face was red, but getting redder.

“Oh…” Hector pinched the bridge of his nose. “Emily, you really shouldn’t do thinks which makes Wanda of all people mad at you. Putting a spell on her so she’d fall for Wolfie…”

“I thought you were the one who was under a spell,” Winnie said.

“Wait. What?”

“You were in love with Wanda.”

“I’d never.”

“True love’s kiss is supposed to break the curse. What a load of…” Emily muttered, then looked at Wolfie whose face remained red. “Wait. She likes you?”

“I think Wolfie likes Wanda,” Winnie piped up.

“Wait. What!” Hector shook his head. “That…”

“I’ve got to go.”

Wolfie hurried off quickly. Hector let out a sigh. “Well, that was unexpected.”

“I make a lousy cupid.”

“I think you make a wonderful cupid Emily,” Winnie piped up. “If Wolfie and Wanda get together, maybe she won’t pick on us.”

“That implies the reason she picks on us is because she’s jealous because we hang out with him.”

“Really?”

“That would explain why she never picked on me,” Hector chimed in.

Emily let out a groan.


End file.
